Remains For a Hope
by Niezza Neko-chan
Summary: Sepeninggal'nya' hanyalah duka dan kepedihan yang menyiksa, membuat dirinya kini membawa sebuah topeng bernama senyum yang selalu melekat di manapun berada, dan hanya terlepas di satu waktu, satu tempat. Dia memiliki segalanya, namun tidak satu hal, satu-satunya hal. Oneshot!. Warning: Genderbend!, Inside for More!


Disclaimers: All Chara or Anything else on Naruto WASN'T Mine.

Genre: Family, Tragedy.

Pairing: Naruto N. X Fem!Kyuubi X Sasuke U.

Warnings: OOC(Maybe), GaJe, ABAL, Typo(s)(Maybe), Miss Typo(s)(Maybe), Genderbend: Fem!Kyuubi, Human!Kyuubi, Full-AU, And ETC.

.

.

.

Pelan melangkahkan kaki putih jenjang berbalut high heels empat inch yang senada warna merah darah sepunggung pada geraian mahkotanya, ruby indah yang menghias paras jelita bagai Malaikat sosok wanita tersebut tetap tenang saat pupil vertikalnya melihat beberapa karyawan lelaki menatapnya dengan pandangan memuja.

"Namikaze-sama"

Bersamaan nada penuh hormat itu berkumandang, derap langkah berwibawa itu seketika terhenti. "Ya?" dengan senyuman bak bidadari, wanita yang memakai baju putih berselimut jas hitam lengan panjang, dengan rok tujuh senti diatas lutut yang juga senada warnanya itu menoleh, dan mendapati sang receptionist ber ojigi disamping kanan.

"Uchiha-sama telah menanti anda di ruang tunggu tamu VIP sejak..." gadis bermahkotakan bunga sakura dimusim semi sebahu itu melirik jam tangan mungil yang bertengger di pergelangan kirinya setelah kembali tegak berdiri. "Satu jam lima belas menit yang lalu" lanjutnya menatap sang pimpinan, hingga emerald itu menangkap raut bingung dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ah... Uchiha Sasuke-sama" gadis yang memiliki ukuran dada hampir tiga kali lebih kecil berbanding lawannya dibalik baju putih panjang tertindih jas hitam tanpa lengan itu menepuk dahi pelan, membuat sang majikan menyunggingkan senyum untuk kedua kali.

"Maaf, mungkin lain kali aku akan menem-"

"Kyuubi?" dan wanita seksi itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang saat suara dari seorang yang tengah dibicarakan memanggil namanya. Memberi isyarat mata pada gadis bertagname Sakura H. disampingnya, sang bawahan hanya memberi jawaban dengan postur tubuh yang menegang, menandakan jika kemustahilan sebuah harapan memang telah menimpa.

Sembari berojigi kearah sang majikan, diteruskan kepada seorang pria berambut raven model Emo dibelakang Kyuubi, Sakura segera bergegas kembali ke pos nya.

"Ah~" membuka suara femininnya disertai menarik napas panjang, Kyuubi membalik badan, dan menemukan onyx yang awalnya menatap tajam laksana elang, mendadak luluh saat rubynya telah mengunci pandangan kearah sosok jangkung berkulit putih tulang dibalik jas hitam rapi, dengan baju putih dipadu dasi merah yang menyembunyikan tubuh atletis sosok pria tersebut. "Uchiha-san, apa ada keperluan penting hingga belum genap 24 jam kita bertemu, anda sudah kembali datang?"

IQ Uchiha yang terlalu jeli, hingga dengan sangat mudah bagi seorang Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha yang mewarisi seluruh aset milik Uchiha Corp. dikarenakan sang sulung yang telah meninggal dua tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan, pemegang saham terbesar diseluruh Asia Pasifik satu tingkat dibawah Namikaze Corp. di bidang Perhotelan untuk menangkap nada formal yang menggema itu, harus menahan rasa sesak yang mulai memenuhi dada saat wanita dua tahun lebih muda darinya, melempar kalimat halus yang menyembunyikan arti 'bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?' kearahnya.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, mencoba bersikap hangat untuk hari yang MUNGKIN akan jadi hari bahagianya. "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..." dirinya harus sabar jika ingin menakhlukkan hati seorang Namikaze Kyuubi, menantu dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina didepannya. "Apa kau mau dinner bersamaku nanti?" lanjut sang Direktur Uchiha pelan, berharap dia tidak menelan pil pahit untuk hari ini SAJA, sebuah pil pahit yang berupa kata...

"Maaf..."

Ya, kata singkat itulah yang berusaha dihindarinya. "... Uchiha-san, mungkin lain kali" Kyuubi memberi hormat tanpa menurunkan kualitas senyuman manis yang menyembunyikan kegetiran. "Saya permisi" wanita bersurai merah darah itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa mematung di lobi Hotel, menyaksikan seorang wanita baru saja menolak tawarannya pergi, untuk yang entah keberapa.

Uchiha Sasuke, Direktur muda yang sudah sukses dalam karir di usia yang baru menginjak 26 tahun, sosok lelaki yang sempurna tidak hanya dari segi fisik, melainkan juga kemewahan yang mungkin bisa membeli Pulau Hawaii hanya dengan tiga tahun gajinya, kini ditolak yang bisa dikatakan satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengenalnya. Dan kegilaan dari si bungsu Uchiha, perempuan itu adalah... istri dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu, Hime" Sasuke bergumam dengan sorot mata yang kembali menunjukkan optimisme. "Karena Uchiha tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji, walau itu jika berarti..." sang Raven melangkah pergi, kembali mengingat sahabatnya.

"... Aku harus berusaha sampai mati"

.

.

.

Deru mesin BMW i8 Hybrid itu memecah kesunyian jalan lengang menuju sebuah bukit di ujung timur Konoha, membelah udara suci di wilayah dataran tinggi yang menjadi batas antara laut dengan daratan.

Dibalik kemudi dan speedometer yang menunjukkan 134km/h, senyum hangat yang beberapa waktu lalu menghias, telahpun pudar. Ruby yang awalnya bercahaya, kini meredup, seolah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah topeng untuk menyembunyikan kesakitannya.

Mata itu melirik ke samping kiri, menemukan sebuket bunga matahari di kursi penumpang depan, yang mau tidak mau harus membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum kembali. Sebuah senyum penuh kepedihan.

"Sudah lama, ya?" tanyanya miris pada kehampaan, berharap mendapat jawaban dari seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan mereka dalam duka, hingga tak membuatnya menyadari jika kendaraannya sudah memasuki sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuka lebar.

_"Kau datang lagi?"_

Dari mobil mewah tipe sport berwarna putih dengan garis-garis orange pada body agar tidak terlihat 'abstrak' itu, keluarlah sosok Kyuubi_. 'Ya,'_ mengedarkan pandangan, berharap apa yang ada didepan dia menemukan sosok yang mustahil dilihatnya kembali, wanita cantik itu kembali tersenyum hampa.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menangis jika aku mengenangmu?" tanyanya pelan pada angin sepoi yang membelai rambut merahnya, membuatnya menutup mata, berharap liquid yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata agar tidak tumpah, namun sia-sia.

Dalam hati, Kyuubi sedikit bersyukur bahwa hari ini setidaknya ada yang menemani dalam perih yang merajah hati, menyesakkan dada, hingga otaknya segera memerintah syaraf kelopak mata untuk sedikit terbuka, membiarkan setetes cairan hangat nan asin keluar agar bisa berbaur dengan jutaan air suci tawar bersumber dari payung alam yang sudah menggelayut meminta turun, berharap mereka bisa setidaknya sedikit meringankan beban milik makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang tengah dirundung duka ini.

_'Terimakasih... terimakasih'_

Sembari hatinya mengucap syukur pada Yang Maha Kuasa, pemilik iris ruby yang sudah kembali menyibak itu mulai melangkahkan kaki bergetarnya, mencoba bertahan dari terpaan udara dingin astral yang membekukan kalbu, menyayat hati, juga menerbangkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini diidamkannya.

Terus berjalan seakan dirinya tengah berpijak diatas lapisan es tipis, Kyuubi tidak mempedulikan bau khas tanah basah yang merangsek indera penciumannya, genangan-genangan air cokelat yang mengotori kaki mulusnya, juga tetesan alam yang membuat bajunya melekat erat, menjadikan tubuh ramping dengan lekuk indah di beberapa bagian sensitif itu kian jelas terlihat.

Bibir ranum dengan lipgloss pink yang sedikit terbuka itu membiarkan aliran pelan dari liquid terkontaminasi eyeliner yang tawar bercampur asin untuk dikecap. Ruby indahnya tetap terpaku pada sebuah bentuk yang similiar dengan ratusan bentuk lain, hanya saja mereka dibedakan nama.

"Apa kabar?" tangan putih itu mengelus benda kasar nan dingin didepannya pelan dengan posisi tubuh berjongkok. "Apa kau merindukanku, merindukan kami?"

_"Jika kau merindukanku, pejamkanlah permatamu. Rasakan segala aktivitas alam, nikmati belaian udara yang menyentuh kulit suteramu, karena disaat itulah kehadiranku akan kau ketahui. Jangan pernah berpikir aku jauh darimu, karena sebenarnya kita terlalu dekat."_

"Aku percaya..." surai merah itu dengan segenap tenaga menahan emosi yang siap meledak didalam dada, berusaha kembali merangkai kata walaupun perih semakin menyiksa. "Kita sangat dekat... bahkan terlalu dekat.. tapi..." ruby itu menutup, berusaha mengais sisa-sisa kehangatan ditengah kehancuran yang melanda.

_"Aku, Namikaze Naruto, dengan ini bersumpah akan menjaga Uzum-, maaf, Namikaze Kyuubi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Akan selalu mencintainya walau apapun terjadi, tidak peduli disaat bahagia maupun duka. Akan selalu menyayanginya, tidak mengira waktu maupun usia. Akan selalu mendampinginya disaat sakit ataupun sehat, senang maupun susah. Akan selalu bersamanya, disampingnya, mengikatnya untuk menjadi satu dengan ragaku, dengan hatiku, dan dengan jiwaku, sampai maut menjemput. Bersamanya sumpah setiaku berkumandang, sumpah janjiku disaksikan, dan sumpah seumur hidupku dimulai... diatas tempat suci ini."_

"Akankah aku harus terus menikmati semua kepalsuan ini?"

Liquid berbeda rasa itu semakin deras mengalir dari ruby hampa yang kembali terbuka, hati terasa ditikam sembilu, tubuh rentan itu serasa dihantam godam raksasa tak kasat mata.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi?" sambil meletakkan seikat bunga yang dibawanya, Kyuubi membisik tertahan. "Tidakkah kau menyadari jika kami semua merindukanmu?"

_"Jangan pernah menangis dihadapanku, karena aku tidak menyukainya. Tersenyumlah.. tersenyumlah walau apapun yang terjadi, karna aku akan selalu bersamamu... kapanpun itu, selamanya ikrar ini kujaga"_

Kyuubi mengangguk dipaksakan. "Aku paham" deretan depan gigi putih itu sedikit keluar untuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap agar dirinya tidak melepaskan isakan, berusaha tegar dihadapan benda itu, walaupun kerapuhan jelas nyata terlihat dalam relung jiwanya bagai pecahan gelas yang dirangkai kembali tanpa lem.

"Aku sangat paham"

Bahkan Kyuubi harus menutup ringisan mulut dengan tangannya, berusaha menepati janjinya kepada seorang yang telah memberikan jutaan warna dalam kertas putihnya, melengkapi segala kekurangannya, juga yang telah menjadi mentari penghangat bagi hatinya.

_"Bertahanlah... melangkahlah... dan tersenyumlah... walaupun takdir memusuhimu. Tunjukkan padanya bahwa kau adalah wanita yang kuat. Bangkitlah jika dirimu tersungkur. Berjalanlah walaupun lututmu berdarah. Dan ukirlah kebahagiaan jika itu harus kau lakukan di bibir pantai. Jangan menyerah. Jangan putus asa. Dan jangan sekalipun merasa muak, karena kau tidak akan pernah sendiri."_

"Aku hanya harus bertahan, bukan?" isakan itu semakin terdengar, berusaha mengalahkan suara hantaman cairan alam pada bumi yang memenuhi bukit kelam tempatnya bersimpuh, tempatnya mengadu, dan tempatnya melepas topeng. "Aku hanya harus terus berjalan, bukan?!" semakin ia berbicara, sakit yang mendera jiwa semakin terasa, membuat Kyuubi harus menaikkan oktaf walau tertahan. "Dan aku cukup hanya berbahagia, bukan?. Tetapi..." nada itu kian pilu.

"Kenapa harus tanpamu?!"

Hingga akhirnya tangis itupun pecah tak terbendung, membiarkan setengah wajah dan surai halus bak sutra itu kotor akibat gundukan tanah basah yang disandarinya. Kyuubi menangis sejadi-jadinya, tak peduli jika pita suaranya putus akibat teriakan putus asa keluar dari mulut, karena itu jauh lebih ringan dari remuknya jiwa yang menghancurkan hati.

"Katakan padaku... kumohon... kumohon" rayunya parau, mengharap sedikit rasa iba dan belas kasihan pada bisunya makhluk hidup disekitar. "Berikan aku petunjuk, berikan aku solusi..." Kyuubi semakin meringis menahan rasa sakit nan perih pada dada. Dirinya tak sanggup, dirinya tak kuat lagi untuk menanggung semua ini.

"Sampai kapan aku harus tersenyum jika jiwaku meringis?, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan jika aku tidak mempunyai tempat berpijak?," seolah alam mendengar pahitnya kejujuran dari bibir Kyuubi yang bergetar, tangis langitpun semakin deras. "Sampai kapan... sampai kapan aku harus menderita seperti ini?" lanjutnya putus asa disela tangis yang belum terhenti.

_"Bukalah topengmu, tunjukkan wajah aslimu pada orang yang ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Dan jika takdirmu bukan untukku, jika senyummu tidak tercipta dariku, jika kebahagiaanmu tidak berasal dariku, serta, jika aku selalu membuatmu menderita, maka carilah yang lebih baik... tinggalkanlah ak-"_

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menggeleng keras, berusaha membuang jauh bisikan dari suara seorang yang telah meninggalkannya, sebuah bisikan hati yang menurutnya adalah bisikan iblis. "Aku tidak mau!, aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

_"Kau harus mau... kau tidak bisa terus berada di posisi seperti ini"_

"Kumohon... berhenti memojokkanku!" tidak hanya rambut basah dan lusuhnya yang kini terombang-ambing liar akibat kepalanya masih menggeleng kuat, tangan kotornya kini menutup kedua telinga secara erat, berharap bisikan itu lenyap dari pikirannya.

_"Lihatlah kondisiku sekarang... apa kau masih berharap bahwa aku tiba-tiba mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan berteriak "Surprise"?"_ bukan berhenti, bisikan itu terus menggencar, seakan permohonan Kyuubi hanyalah angin lalu, seolah membuat perasaan wanita agar lebih sakit adalah daftar utama dari deretan pasal yang harus dilakukan.

"Cukuplah..." pinta memilukan seorang Namikaze Kyuubi yang bersimpuh tak berdaya dengan kepala kian berat menahan sakit. "Kumohon..."

_"Carilah kehidupan yang lebih baik, dan carilah kebahagian yang tak sempat kuberikan"_

"Berhenti.."

_"Tinggalkanlah aku"_

Seiring intensitas derai hujan yang semakin meninggi, tangisan Kyuubi terdengar begitu menyayat hati. "Kumohon" ringisan tubuh ringkih itu tak terhentikan, tanpa jeda. "Jangan pernah ucapkan kata itu!"

_"Relakanlah... lepaskanlah... mulai-"_

"Kyuu..."

Seiring tubuh yang kini tak lagi merasakan dinginnya air hujan yang beberapa waktu lalu menggumuli tubuh lemahnya, Kyuubi mendongak letih, dan menemukan pemilik suara yang menyapanya.

Tanpa menunggu Kyuubi membalas, sosok pria berambut kuning jabrik sedikit panjang dibagian poni depan telinga itu melepas jas hitamnya, dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil sang wanita yang bergetar akibat cukup lamanya dia hujan-hujanan.

Lekatan shappire pada wajah tan penuh wibawa itu melihat jelas apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh wanita yang tengah dipayunginya hanya dengan fisik nyata tanpa energi, raut kusut, serta mata sembab yang masih setia menganak sungai, membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum getir.

"Otou-san?"

Pria itu menatap sedih ketika Kyuubi yang dipapahnya hanya untuk sekedar berdiri, memanggil namanya dengan nada hancur. Mau tidak mau dirinya hanya bisa meringis pilu melihat menantu satu-satunya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini, keadaan yang HAMPIR setiap hari dilakukannya sejak 16 bulan lalu.

"Otou-san harap Kyuu baru saja sampai disini" pria itu menjawab miris, sedang Kyuubi hanya tertunduk sedih, membiarkan sang Mertua memandunya berjalan menuju tempat kendaraannya diketakkan, meninggalkan area tanpa tempat berteduh tadi.

"Naruto lama menunggu kepulanganmu, bahkan dia tidak ingin makan siang hanya demi melihat mobilmu memasuki garasi" pria bersurai kuning itu menengadah, yang hanya mendapati bahwa langit masih saja setia menangis. "Bahkan Obaa-san nya dibuat pening bukan kepalang karena kebersikukuhannya dalam menantikanmu" dan Kyuubi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat Minato berusaha mencairkan suasana kelam.

_"Namanya Naruto, ya?"_

Kyuubi memejamkan mata, membiarkan koneksi batin yang mungkin hanya imajinasinya kembali bersuara._ 'Ya... Naruto, Namikaze Naruto'_

_"Apa dia tampan sepertiku?"_

Wanita yang dipandu jalannya itu tersenyum, tersenyum tulus, yang hanya muncul ketika dirinya tengah bersama keluarga. _'Sangat... sangat tampan. Dan juga...'_

"Keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya" balas Kyuubi mengeratkan jas Minato yang masih menempel, membuat sang Mertua sedikit bernapas lega. "Dan maaf telah membuat Otou-san sangat repot mengurusi kami"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu" tukas Minato cepat dengan nada pura-pura kesal. "Kita ini keluarga, dan aku adalah ayahmu. Bukankah suamimu selalu berkata seperti itu?" lanjutnya mendekatkan tubuh Kyuubi kearahnya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan sebuah ikatan antara orangtua dan anak.

"Dan soal Naruto... yah, kau benar. Keras kepala seperti ayahnya, namun dia juga memiliki ketegasan yang menyetaraimu, bukan?" Kyuubi mengangguk. "Pintar dalam hampir semua bidang seperti Namikaze Kyuubi, dan berkharisma tinggi dan loyal dalam hal yang ditekuninya, sama halnya dengan Namikaze Naruto" Kyuubi sedikit geli mendengar penjabaran Minato tentang karakteristik dari seorang yang menjadi korban gossip mereka yang masih berjalan santai menuju parking area.

"Bahkan Otou-san sudah berani menyimpulkan jika dia memiliki semua itu, yang sebenarnya Naruto baru berusia satu tahun lebih dua minggu?"

Minato sedikit tertawa mendengar penuturan sang menantu, berjanji pada putranya jika membuat Kyuubi tersenyum adalah prioritas. "Insting seorang kakek tidak pernah meleset" pintu mewah dari kendaraan bertipe Limosin terbuka saat mereka telah sampai. "Masuklah... biarkan Iruka yang membawa mobilmu pulang"

Sebelum benar-benar masuk, Kyuubi kembali menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan sosok pria bercirikan fisik yang hampir serupa dengan sang Mertua, hanya saja surainya sedikit lebih pendek, tengah berdiri dibekas tempatnya menangis.

_"Jangan tangisi kepergianku..." _sosok yang berjarak seratus meter antar mereka itu memelas. Walaupun bulir-bulir hujan yang mengaburkan pandangan terus saja menerpa, namun entah mengapa Kyuubi dapat merasakan jika pria berjas dan celana serba putih itu tengah menangis, hingga membuatnya melakukan hal sama._ "Jika memang kau mencintaiku... relakanlah, lepaskanlah"_

Kyuubi kembali terisak, masih belum menerima akan semua ini. Nasib yang dialaminya, juga nada memohon yang ditujukan kearahnya.

_"Tinggalkanlah aku..."_

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, berusaha membuat orang yang disayanginya tersenyum jika permintaan tadi dikabulkan_. 'Aku akan berusaha...' _tangan pucat itu menghapus liquid hangat pelan saat dirinya memasuki mobil.

_"Tapi kumohon..."_

Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua suara berbeda nada itu mengambang diudara bersamaan.

_"Jangan pernah melupakanku"/'Jangan berharap dia bisa memiliki hatiku'_

Seiring deru dua mesin kendaraan itu perlahan samar terdengar, memudarlah tubuh sosok pria itu, menghilang disapu udara, hening dikuasai hujan yang mulai berhenti, meninggalkan pemakaman mewah diwilayah Konoha dalam kekelaman, menyisakan satu dari ratusan batu nisan yang kini dihiasi secercah cahaya dari mendung yang tersingkap.

Menampakkan ikatan bunga matahari diatas pusara yang menghadap sang Mentari, juga sebuah ukiran nama dari huruf kanji yang mengartikan...

Namikaze Naruto.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N: Dikarenakan semua data dan aplikasi di gadget saya musnah akibat reboot, akhirnya dengan putus asa dan emosi yang memuncak saya memaksa untuk membuat fic bertema pasaran ini. Dan itu berarti saya meminta maaf pada para Reader bagi yang menunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang lain, karena dengan terpaksa anda harus kembali bersabar.

Maafkanlah saya yang teledor, hingga tidak menyimpannya di Drop Box. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. T_T

Lastly... segala apapun itu jika anda sudi berkomentar, saya akan dengan sangat amat senang hati menerimanya. ^_^


End file.
